murcianofandomcom-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Blas de Lezo
--Chabi 11:50 5 ago 2008 (UTC) Respuesta En primer lugar, te pediría que firmaras al escribir en las páginas de discusión. Se hace dando al tercer botón de arriba empezando por la derecha. En segundo lugar, si haces preguntas, por favor, deja espacio entre cada una porque sino, no me entero. Y ahora, las repsuestas: * de el en murciano como se escribe d'er o der: Depende, "del campo" sería der campo, "del oculista" sería e l'oculista. * por en murciano es po o por: Aquí no lo tengo claro, pero preguntaré a ver. * y l' ultima he visto que en algunas palabras la diferencia con er espñol es que la e se sustituye por i y me gustaria saber cuando se sustituye bajo que circunsatancias Respecto a esto último no tengo ni idea, pero veré a ver si encuentro algo. --Chabi 09:58 6 ago 2008 (UTC) Preguntas # ¿De dónde eres? # ¿Hablas murciano? ¿Es tu lengua materna? # ¿Qué ortografía utilizas? # ¿Desde cuando conoces esta Wiki? # ¿Tienes conocimientos del manejo de Wikipedia? # ¿Qué otras lenguas hablas? --Chabi 10:53 6 ago 2008 (UTC) Categorizar Por favor, te pido que categorices los artículos. Basta con poner Category:Nombre de la Categoría --Chabi 11:06 6 ago 2008 (UTC) Respuesta * Basta con que pongas en tu página de usuario. * Lo de ayuda y todo lo estoy editando yo poco a poco por lo que te ruego que de eso no toques nada. --Chabi 12:09 7 ago 2008 (UTC) Borrados No existe la lengua canaria y el balear es un dialecto del catalán. Tengo dudas con el valenciano, pero, por ahora, lo he dejado. Creo que se deberían hacer otros artículos antes que esos. --Chabi 10:38 18 ago 2008 (UTC) ¿Llengua canaria? Si ves lo que pone arriba del todo, verás que esta escrito "Español hablado en Canarias". En Canarias se hablaba guanche, que eso sí que era una lengua pero las características que presenta en la actualidad no le permiten ser más que un dialecto. --Chabi 08:52 20 ago 2008 (UTC) Categorías Hola, muchas gracias por tu colaboración con la Wiki murciana. Tus artículos son de gran importancia para esta wikia pero, por favor, pon categorías a los artículos. --Chabi 12:01 21 ago 2008 (UTC) Imágenes Hola compáere, como te dijo Chabi, muchas jracias po to lo qu'estás haciendo en la wiki. E verdá! Pero tengo que decirte que estás subiendo imágenes que tienen copyright (como la de Los Simpsons, Futurama, L'Ajuntaera...) así que te pido que antes de subir imágenes asegúrate que no tienen copyright ni nada por el estilo. Gracias por to lo qu'estas haciendo e verdá. --SaitamCDM 21:15 18 set 2008 (UTC) Código ISO Todas las lenguas tienen un código de marcación. El murciano carece de él. Ésa fue la razón por la cual no pudimos tener una wikipedia. Verás. Wikia es un buen soporte para poder expresar en murciano, escribir en murciano, informar en murciano. Pero Wikipedia es mucho más famosa, con lo que se ayudaría más y se daría más valor (sólo menciono el caso del extremeño, que apareció en varios periódicos regionales y nacionales). La dirección castellana, por ejemplo, es: www.'es'.wikipedia.org. Ese es se basa en el código ISO. Pero como el murciano no lo tiene, no puede tener wikipedia por lo que lo hemos pedido. Ahora bien. Vamos a tener que hacer todos un gran esfuerzo. Actualmente, tenemos 791 artículos. Como el código ISO puede tardar bastante, tenemos pensado llegar a los mil. Esta cifra es importante, ya que, si estuviéramos en Wikipedia (esto es, si nos dieran el código ISO), superaríamos con creces los 326 que posee el extremeño y nos situaríamos en la posición 159 en la lista de Wikipedias, por encima de lenguas como el sardo, el samoano (oficial) y la mayoría de lenguas africanas (sin contar el árabe). Por ello, te pido un esfuerzo en la elaboración de artículos con calidad. Si tienes cualquier duda, nos tienes a Saitam y a mí para ayudarte. Si nos dieran el código ISO y entráramos en Wikipedia, no sería inmediatamente, pues habría que traducir todo al murciano. Ahí vamos a necesitar tu ayuda y la colaboración de otros. PEro todo a su debido tiempo. : Por cierto, esto es algo de la Wikia por lo que te pido discrección. Sólo lo sabemos nosotros. No se puede enterar nadie en ningún foro. --Chabi 15:21 19 sep 2008 (UTC) ¿De qué depende? Básicamente, de si les da la gana o no y también del conseso que haya entre los lingüistas del SIL (Summer Institute of Linguistics). Tardará mucho, pero como el ISO-3 es también para dialectos, nos lo darán. Ellos dirán que es un dialecto, pero ya con código ISO, el murciano será más importante. --Chabi 17:51 20 sep 2008 (UTC) Imagen Hola, soy Chabi. Quisiera arpovechar para agradecerte tu trabajo en la wikia y decirte: # ¿De dónde has sacado esta imagen? # Hay que votar para un nuevo articulo destacado y un articulo bueno para la portada. --Chabi 13:57 29 sep 2008 (UTC) Artículos Hola, soy Chabi. Quisiera agradecerte la cantidad de artículos que haces en esta Wikia, pero quisiera pedirte que intentaras hacer artículos de esta lista ya que son los principales y el tenerlos aportaría una gran presencia a la Wikia. Si tienes cualquier duda no dudes en avisarme. --Chabi 15:38 30 sep 2008 (UTC) Emagen siñalá Tienes que poner el título de la imagen. --Chabi 13:17 9 oct 2008 (UTC) Ayuda Hola, ¿me podrías traducir el siguiente texto la murciano, por favor? Puede que sea un poco largo, mas no pasa nada si tardas, en cuanto tengas un rato, lo traduces, por favor. Poderoso caballero es Don Dinero (Letrilla satírica) de Francisco de Quevedo Madre, yo al oro me humillo, Él es mi amante y mi amado, Pues de puro enamorado De continuo anda amarillo. Que pues doblón o sencillo Hace todo cuanto quiero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Nace en las Indias honrado, Donde el Mundo le acompaña; Viene a morir en España, Y es en Génova enterrado. Y pues quien le trae al lado Es hermoso, aunque sea fiero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Es galán, y es como un oro, Tiene quebrado el color, Persona de gran valor, Tan Cristiano como Moro. Pues que da y quita el decoro Y quebranta cualquier fuero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Son sus padres principales, Y es de nobles descendiente, Porque en las venas de Oriente Todas las sangres son Reales. Y pues es quien hace iguales Al duque y al ganadero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Mas ¿a quién no maravilla Ver en su gloria, sin tasa, Que es lo menos de su casa Doña Blanca de Castilla? Pero pues da al bajo silla Y al cobarde hace guerrero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Sus escudos de Armas nobles Son siempre tan principales, Que sin sus Escudos Reales No hay Escudos de armas dobles. Y pues a los mismos robles Da codicia su minero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Por importar en los tratos Y dar tan buenos consejos, En las Casas de los viejos Gatos le guardan de gatos. Y pues él rompe recatos Y ablanda al juez más severo, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Y es tanta su majestad (Aunque son sus duelos hartos), Que con haberle hecho cuartos, No pierde su autoridad. Pero pues da calidad Al noble y al pordiosero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Nunca vi Damas ingratas A su gusto y afición, Que a las caras de un doblón Hacen sus caras baratas. Y pues las hace bravatas Desde una bolsa de cuero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Más valen en cualquier tierra, (Mirad si es harto sagaz) Sus escudos en la paz Que rodelas en la guerra. Y pues al pobre le entierra Y hace propio al forastero, Poderoso Caballero Es don Dinero. Puede que sea un poco largo, pero lo dicho, si tardas unos días no passa nada. Aprovehco para agradecerte todo el trabajo que estás haciendo en la Wikia. --Chabi 18:18 21 oct 2008 (UTC) Yo no hablo murciano, sólo estoy encargado aquí de tareas de mantenimiento, supervisión, dirección y política de la wiki. Hablo cuatro palabras pero no escribo porque quiero que esté bien. --Chabi 18:40 23 oct 2008 (UTC) Mitología Hola, he visto que estás haciendo artículos de mitología romana. ¿Podrías hacer un artículo general de mitología romana y de mitología griega antes, por favor? Es por tenerlo más organizado. (Si no te importa, claro está) --Chabi 19:40 27 oct 2008 (UTC) Candidaturas Para presentarte a administrador, necesitas saber cómo funciona Wikia, sus reglas y demás. Se tiene que hacer una votación pero, de todas formas, no sé qué saldrá. De todas formas te ruego que esperes hasta el fin de semana, pues Saitam tendrá tiempo de conectarse. --Chabi 17:29 29 oct 2008 (UTC) : Por cierto, ¿podrías traducir este texto? ::La ciudad de Dios (cuyo título latino original es De Civitate Dei contra paganos, es decir La ciudad de Dios contra los paganos) es una obra en 22 libros de Agustín de Hipona que fue escrita durante su vejez y a lo largo de quince años, entre el 412 y el 426. Es una apología del cristianismo, en la que se confronta la Ciudad Celestial a la Ciudad Pagana. La numerosas digresiones permiten al autor tratar temas de muy diversa índole, como la naturaleza de Dios, el martirio o el judaísmo, el origen y la sustancialidad del bien y del mal, el pecado y la culpa, la muerte, el derecho y la ley, la contingencia y la necesidad, el tiempo y el espacio, la Providencia, el destino y la historia, entre otros muchos temas. :::Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. En cuanto a lo de administrador, veré a ver lo que se puede hacer, pero no aseguro nada. --Chabi 17:29 29 oct 2008 (UTC) Importante Léelo con atención. --Chabi 17:25 31 oct 2008 (UTC) Candidatura a administrador No vamos a votar por dos mtivos: # La candidatura la tiene que presentar un usuario sobre otro, porque piensa que sus contribuciones son buenas, ayuda a la wikia, conoce las políticas, etc. # Tiene que haber necesidad de administradores, quiero decir, somos tres personas y dos de ellas somos ya administradores. No tenemos gran cantidad de artículos con lo cual no es necesario más administradores. Espero que ésto no te desanime, pero las políticas de Wikia son así. Aprovecho para darte las gracias por tus contribuciones. --Chabi 18:24 12 nov 2008 (UTC) Políticas, gracias, etc Lo ha dicho Saitam. Somos tres usuarios. No creo que necesitemos tener tres administradores, es un número proporcional. Con dos incluso nos sobra, si tenemos dos es porque al incio tuvimos que hacer muchísimas cosas y yo sólo no podía. Las gracias te las doy por tus colaboraciones, que son necesarias y de agradecer, pero sólo con hacer contribuciones no basta para ser administrador. Hay que controlar políticas, manejo de la Wikia, etc. Respecto a las políticas las tienes en esa página, pero no siempre son así (estamos en Wikia, no en Wikipedia, que es parecido pero no igual). --Chabi 08:04 16 nov 2008 (UTC) Rimpuesta Grosso modo. En la Wikia no somos tan estrictos. Tomamos muchas licencias y analizamos todos los casos, política en mano. Al crear la Wikia Murciana, queríamos dar información en murciano, hacer una lengua de cultura, de manejo de información diario, por ejemplo, para los estudiantes. No necesitamos más administradores. Mira simplemente los cambios recientes. ¿Cuántos hay al día? Ni treinta. Somos dos porque al principio siempre se necesita ayuda y por eso somos dos. Ahora no es necesario. Nos turnamos y ya está, no hay más. --Chabi 17:48 18 nov 2008 (UTC) Abrú Oye compaere, t'importaría pasarme tu abrú electronico(e-mail)? --Saitam 20:22 21 nov 2008 (UTC) Agregame a mi correo--> matiasmayor@hotmail.com Agregame po favor. --Saitam 12:24 20 dic 2008 (UTC) Traducción Hola, soy Chabi. ¿Me podrías traducir el siguiente texto al murciano, por favor? 1.1. Comienzo del Evangelio de Jesucristo, Hijo de Dios. 1.5. Acudía a él gente de toda la región de Judea y todos los de Jerusalén, y eran bautizados por él en el río Jordán, confesando sus pecados. 1.6. Juan llevaba un vestido de pie de camello; y se alimentaba de langostas y miel silvestre. 1.7. Y proclamaba: Detrás de mí viene el que es más fuerte que yo; y no soy digno de desatarle, inclinándome, la correa de sus sandalias. 1.8. Yo os he bautizado con agua, pero él os bautizará con Espíritu Santo. 1.9. Y sucedió que por aquellos días vino Jesús desde Nazaret de Galilea, y fue bautizado por Juan en el Jordán. 1.10. En cuanto salió del agua vio que los cielos se rasgaban y que el Espíritu, en forma de paloma, bajaba a él. 1.11. Y se oyó una voz que venía de los cielos: Tú eres mi Hijo amado, en ti me complazco. 1.12. A continuación, el Espíritu le empuja al desierto, 1.13. y permaneció en el desierto cuarenta días, siendo tentado por Satanás. Estaba entre los animales del campo y los ángeles le servían. 1.14. Después que Juan fue entregado, marchó Jesús a Galilea; y proclamaba la Buena Nueva de Dios: 1.15. El tiempo se ha cumplido y el Reino de Dios está cerca; convertíos y creed en la Buena Nueva. Sé que es un poco largo, pero tarda el tiempo que necesites. Gracias por adelantado.--Chabi 08:55 30 nov 2008 (UTC) Wikillibros Hola, Chabi de nuevo. Estoy intentando arreglar Wikillirbos, pero para eso tengo que meter textos aunque sean cortos. Te dejo estos pocos para que vayas traduciendo, en cuanto tengas un rato libre. Himno al Sol Tu amanecer es bello en el horizonte del cielo, ¡Oh, Atón vivo, comienzo de vida! Llenas las tierras todas con tu belleza; porque eres hermoso, grande, brillante, alto sobre el mundo, tus rayos abarcan las tierras, cuanto has hecho. Tú eres Ra y te has llevado a todos cautivos: Has ligado a todos con tu amor. El jardinero y las hortalizas de Esopo Un hombre se detuvo cerca de un jardinero que trabajaba con sus legumbres, preguntándole por qué las legumbres silvestres crecían lozanas y vigorosas, y las cultivadas flojas y desnutridas. - Porque la tierra-repuso el jardinero-, para unos es dedicada madre y para otros descuidada madrastra. Moraleja: Del interés que se ponga en un asunto, así se desarrollará y así será el fruto que se recoja. Las metamorfosis Libro I de Ovidio Invocación Me lleva el ánimo a decir las mutadas formas a nuevos cuerpos: dioses, estas empresas mías -pues vosotros los mutasteis- aspirad, y, desde el primer origen del cosmos hasta mis tiempos, perpetuo desarrollad mi poema. Como ya estamos cerca de los mil artículos, estamos intentando arreglar todo un poco. --Chabi 09:56 30 nov 2008 (UTC) Traducción ¿Me puedes traducir este texto, por favor? El jardinero y las hortalizas de Esopo Un hombre se detuvo cerca de un jardinero que trabajaba con sus legumbres, preguntándole por qué las legumbres silvestres crecían lozanas y vigorosas, y las cultivadas flojas y desnutridas. - Porque la tierra-repuso el jardinero-, para unos es dedicada madre y para otros descuidada madrastra. Moraleja: Del interés que se ponga en un asunto, así se desarrollará y así será el fruto que se recoja. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. --Chabi 15:29 4 dic 2008 (UTC) Países Es cierto, pero últimamente hecmos tenido un problema con todas las pntillas así que, por ahora, lo hemos dejado de lado hasta que podamos resolverlo. --Chabi 17:17 30 nov 2008 (UTC) Muchísimas gracias por tu traducción Te dejo aquí otros textos. Ya sabes, en cuanto tengas tiempo, tradúcemelos, por favor. 2 1. ¿Por qué se agitan las naciones, y los pueblos mascullan planes vanos? 2. Se yerguen los reyes de la tierra, los caudillos conspiran aliados contra Yahveh y contra su Ungido: 3. "¡Rompamos sus coyundas, sacudámonos su yugo!" 4. El que se sienta en los cielos se sonríe, Yahveh se burla de ellos. 5. Luego en su cólera les habla, en su furor los aterra: 6. "Ya tengo yo consagrado a mi rey en Sión mi monte santo." 7. Voy a anunciar el decreto de Yahveh: El me ha dicho: "Tú eres mi hijo; yo te he engendrado hoy. 8. Pídeme, y te daré en herencia las naciones, en propiedad los confines de la tierra. 9. Con cetro de hierro, los quebrantarás, los quebrarás como vaso de alfarero." 10. Y ahora, reyes, comprended, corregíos, jueces de la tierra. 11. Servid a Yahveh con temor, 12. con temblor besad sus pies; no se irrite y perezcáis en el camino, pues su cólera se inflama de repente. ¡Venturosos los que a él se acogen! 3 1. Yahveh, ¡cuán numerosos son mis adversarios, cuántos los que se alzan contra mí! 2. ¡Cuántos los que dicen de mi vida: "No hay salvación para él en Dios!" 3. Mas tú, Yahveh, escudo que me ciñes, mi gloria, el que realza mi cabeza. 4. A voz en grito clamo hacia Yahveh, y él me responde desde su santo monte. 5. Yo me acuesto y me duermo, me despierto, pues Yahveh me sostiene. 6. No temo a esas gentes que a millares se apostan en torno contra mí. 7. ¡Levántate, Yahveh! ¡Dios mío, sálvame! Tú hieres en la mejilla a todos mis enemigos, los dientes de los impíos tú los rompes. 8. De Yahveh la salvación. Tu bendición sobre tu pueblo. 4 1. Cuando clamo, respóndeme, oh Dios mi justiciero, en la angustia tú me abres salida; tenme piedad, escucha mi oración. 2. Vosotros, hombres, ¿hasta cuándo seréis torpes de corazón, amando vanidad, rebuscando mentira? 3. ¡Sabed que Yahveh mima a su amigo, Yahveh escucha cuando yo le invoco. 4. Temblad, y no pequéis; hablad con vuestro corazón en el lecho ¡y silencio! 5. Ofreced sacrificios de justicia y confiad en Yahveh. 6. Muchos dicen: "¿Quién nos hará ver la dicha?" ¡Alza sobre nosotros la luz de tu rostro! Yahveh, 7. tú has dado a mi corazón más alegría que cuando abundan ellos de trigo y vino nuevo. 8. En paz, todo a una, yo me acuesto y me duermo, pues tú solo, Yahveh, me asientas en seguro. Muchas gracias por adelantado por tu ayuda. --Chabi 17:13 5 dic 2008 (UTC) !000 artígulos Hemos llegado ya a los mil artículos. A partir de ahora, en esta semana que viene, vamos a intentar mejorar la calidad de los artículos, añadiendo fotos, enlaces, más información, etc. Si tienes tiempo, por favor, ve traduciendo los textos de arriba. --Chabi 09:10 13 dic 2008 (UTC) Artígulos Hola, soy Chabi. He visto que, al parecer, no dan una wikipedia si no se tienen los 100 artículos vitales. Te paso la página y, si ves alguno que no esté, hazlo por favor. --Chabi 16:15 18 dic 2008 (UTC) Tilde y diéresis Como veo alguna que otra confusión te explicaré la diferencia de uso entre tilde (´) y diéresis (¨), según las reglas que algunos usamos: Ambas vírgulas sirven para romper el diptongo, pero se pone tilde cuando la vocal débil es tónica y diptongo cuando es atona. Por ejemplo: verbo "salüar" (saludar) yo salúo (tilde, porque la U es tónica) nusotros salüamos (diéresis, porque la U es atona; la tónica es la A) Otro ejemplo: tío (tilde, porque la I es tónica) traïción tradición (diéresis, porque la I es átona; la tónica es la O) traición traición > aquí no hay diéresis, porque sí hay diptongo ¿Ves la diferencia entre "traición" y "traïción"? Si no lo entiendes, te explico más. Un saludo! --Saitam 22:18 22 dic 2008 (UTC) InkBall Sin relevancia aparente. Mira lo puesto en el artículo. Chabi 07:28 23 dic 2008 (UTC) Artículos vitales Sí, son esos, pero por ahora no hagas nada. Estamos haciendo unos arreglos y se han dejado de hacer artículos. --Chabi 16:42 23 dic 2008 (UTC) ¿Interesante? Creo que yo no he mencionado la palabra interesante o no interesante. Ese tipo de noticias generan polémica. Sé que ha aparecido en el telediario pero debemos intentar mantener cierto grado de neutralidad. : Supongo que pensarás que ha sido una decisión personal mía con respecto al tema de la noticia. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Simplemente creo que hay otras noticias que se podrían poner antes que esa. Sácalas de Wikinoticias, que se supone que ya han mirado la neutralidad. --Chabi 10:35 24 dic 2008 (UTC) :: Ese portal de noticias tiene copyright. --Chabi 11:29 24 dic 2008 (UTC) Uso de este y aqueste En el uso de "esta" y "aquesta", su uso -yo creo- es intercambiable. Según explicó Patricio Molina (lorquino, autor de "Parablero Murciano" y uno de los fundadores de L'Ajuntaera), el "aquesta" era "pa remeter", es decir, para poner énfasis o hacer hincapié en alguna cosa que se indica. Por eso, algunos murcianoescribientes hemos llegado al acuerdo de utilizar "esta" como adjetivo (esta zagala, esta zudiá,...) y "aquesta" como pronombre, porque el pronombre siempre implica un cierto énfasis (aquesta es mi hestoria). PD: no pongas espiches, es mas culto y enciclopédico moertes. --Saitam 12:14 26 dic 2008 (UTC) Molecipios de Soria Hola, he visto que has transladado los moelcipios de Soria a su nombre en murciano. Está bien pero debes poner lo siguiente: Armazán (en castellano Almazán). --Chabi 12:42 26 dic 2008 (UTC) artígulos Ya te avisé, pero viendo que no haces nada pues lo vuelvo a poner... Quedan menos de 5 días pal final del mes, y como te dije, el artígulo de masculinismo no está corregío er tó... Te lo pasé en el de Blas de Lezo y nacionalismo murciano. Pero en este no, como no se corrija, no se pone.--Saitam 19:31 26 dic 2008 (UTC) Ayuda Hola ¿qué tal todo? Necesito que me traduzcas esto, por favor. Son unas cuantas citas de El Principito. * Todas las personas mayores fueron al principio niños. (Aunque pocas de ellas lo recuerdan.)" o Fuente: Dedicatoria * "Las personas mayores nunca son capaces de comprender las cosas por sí mismas, y es muy aburrido para los niños tener que darles una y otra vez explicaciones." o Fuente: Capítulo I * "Cuando el misterio es demasiado impresionante, es imposible desobedecer." o Fuente: Capítulo II * "Caminando en línea recta no puede uno llegar muy lejos." o Fuente: Capítulo III * "Pero nosotros, que comprendemos la vida, nos burlamos de los números." o Fuente: Capítulo IV * "A los mayores les gustan las cifras. Cuando se les habla de un nuevo amigo, jamás preguntan sobre lo esencial del mismo. Nunca se les ocurre preguntar: "¿Qué tono tiene su voz? ¿Qué juegos prefiere? ¿Le gusta coleccionar mariposas?" Pero en cambio preguntan: "¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cuántos hermanos? ¿Cuánto pesa? ¿Cuánto gana su padre?" Solamente con estos detalles creen conocerle." o Fuente: Capítulo IV. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. --Chabi 10:19 28 dic 2008 (UTC) Traducción Ya habrás visto en el foro que estamos traduciendo partes de la Biblia, por favor, si puedes, traduce esta. SALMO 1 1 ¡Feliz el hombre que no sigue el consejo de los malvados, ni se detiene en el camino de los pecadores, ni se sienta en la reunión de los impíos, 2 sino que se complace en la ley del Señor y la medita de día y de noche! 3 El es como un árbol plantado al borde de las aguas, que produce fruto a su debido tiempo, y cuyas hojas nunca se marchitan: todo lo que haga le saldrá bien. 4 No sucede así con los malvados: ellos son como paja que se lleva el viento. 5 Por eso, no triunfarán los malvados en el juicio, ni los pecadores en la asamblea de los justos; 6 porque el Señor cuida el camino de los justos, pero el camino de los malvados termina mal. Muchas gracias. Estamos un poko asfixiados con esto de la traducción y tu ayuda en esta parte noes vendría muy bien. --Chabi 11:30 28 dic 2008 (UTC) Salmos Si quieres, te voy dejando un salmo y tú me lo traduces, así sucesivamente. SALMO 5 1 Del maestro de coro. Para flautas. Salmo de David. 2 Señor, escucha mis palabras, atiende a mis gemidos; 3 oye mi clamor, mi Rey y mi Dios, porque te estoy suplicando. 4 Señor, de madrugada ya escuchas mi voz: por la mañana te expongo mi causa y espero tu respuesta. 5 Tú no eres un Dios que ama la maldad; ningún impío será tu huésped, 6 ni los orgullosos podrán resistir delante de tu mirada. Tú detestas a los que hacen el mal 7 y destruyes a los mentirosos. ¡Al hombre sanguinario y traicionero lo abomina el Señor! 8 Pero yo, por tu inmensa bondad, llego hasta tu Casa, y me postro ante tu santo Templo con profundo temor. 9 Guíame, Señor, por tu justicia, porque tengo muchos enemigos: ábreme un camino llano. 10 En su boca no hay sinceridad, su corazón es perverso; su garganta es un sepulcro abierto, aunque adulan con la lengua. 11 Castígalos, Señor, como culpables, que fracasen sus intrigas; expúlsalos por sus muchos crímenes, porque se han rebelado contra ti. 12 Así se alegrarán los que en ti se refugian y siempre cantarán jubilosos; tú proteges a los que aman tu Nombre, y ellos se llenarán de gozo. 13 Porque tú, Señor, bendices al justo, como un escudo lo cubre tu favor. --Chabi 11:40 28 dic 2008 (UTC) SALMO 6 1 Del maestro de coro. Para instrumentos de cuerda. En octava. Salmo de David. 2 Señor, no me reprendas por tu enojo ni me castigues por tu indignación. 3 Ten piedad de mí, porque me faltan las fuerzas; sáname, porque mis huesos se estremecen. 4 Mi alma está atormentada, y tú, Señor, ¿hasta cuándo...? 5 Vuélvete, Señor, rescata mi vida, sálvame por tu misericordia, 6 porque en la Muerte nadie se acuerda de ti, ¿y quién podrá alabarte en el Abismo? 7 Estoy agotado de tanto gemir: cada noche empapo mi lecho con llanto, inundo de lágrimas mi cama. 8 Mis ojos están extenuados por el pesar y envejecidos a causa de la opresión. 9 Apártense de mí todos los malvados, porque el Señor ha oído mis sollozos. 10 El Señor ha escuchado mi súplica, el Señor ha aceptado mi plegaria. 11 ¡Que caiga sobre mis enemigos la confusión y el terror, y en un instante retrocedan avergonzados! El siguiente. --Chabi 18:48 28 dic 2008 (UTC) SALMO 7 SALMO 7 1 Lamentación de David. La que cantó al Señor a propósito de Cus, el benjaminita. 2 Señor, Dios mío, en ti me refugio: sálvame de todos los que me persiguen; 3 líbrame, para que nadie pueda atraparme como un león, que destroza sin remedio. 4 Señor, Dios mío, si cometí alguna bajeza, o hay crímenes en mis manos; 5 si he pagado con traición a mi amigo o he despojado sin razón a mi adversario: 6 que el enemigo me persiga y me alcance, que aplaste mi vida contra el suelo y deje tendidas mis entrañas en el polvo. 7 Levántate, Señor, lleno de indignación; álzate contra el furor de mis adversarios. Despierta para el juicio que has convocado: 8 que una asamblea de pueblos te rodee, y presídelos tu, desde lo alto. 9 El Señor es el Juez de las naciones: júzgame, Señor, conforme a mi justicia y de acuerdo con mi integridad. 10 ¡Que se acabe la maldad de los impíos! Tú que sondeas las mentes y los corazones, tú que eres un Dios justo, apoya al inocente. 11 Mi escudo es el Dios Altísimo, que salva a los rectos de corazón. 12 Dios es un Juez justo y puede irritarse en cualquier momento. 13 Si no se convierten, afilará la espada, tenderá su arco y apuntará; 14 preparará sus armas mortíferas, dispondrá sus flechas incendiarias. 15 El malvado concibe la maldad, está grávido de malicia y da a luz la mentira. 16 Cavó una fosa y la ahondó, pero él mismo cayó en la fosa que hizo: 17 su maldad se vuelve sobre su cabeza, su violencia recae sobre su cráneo. 18 Daré gracias al Señor por su justicia y cantaré al nombre del Señor Altísimo. --Chabi 20:40 28 dic 2008 (UTC) SALMO 8 1 Del maestro de coro. Con la cítara de Gat. Salmo de David. 2 ¡Señor, nuestro Dios, qué admirable es tu Nombre en toda la tierra! Quiero adorar tu majestad sobre el cielo: 3 con la alabanza de los niños y de los más pequeños, erigiste una fortaleza contra tus adversarios para reprimir al enemigo y al rebelde. 4 Al ver el cielo, obra de tus manos, la luna y la estrellas que has creado: 5 ¿qué es el hombre para que pienses en él, el ser humano para que lo cuides? 6 Lo hiciste poco inferior a los ángeles, lo coronaste de gloria y esplendor; 7 le diste dominio sobre la obra de tus manos, todo lo pusiste bajo sus pies: 8 todos los rebaños y ganados, y hasta los animales salvajes; 9 las aves del cielo, los peces del mar y cuanto surca los senderos de las aguas. 10 ¡Señor, nuestro Dios, qué admirable es tu Nombre en toda la tierra! :Estoy en ello. Arreglando Wikillibros. --Chabi 10:46 29 dic 2008 (UTC) Una parte ESto no es un salmo, pero me falta por traducir esta parte. Así vamos acabando cosas. 8 ¿Acaso ese día –oráculo del Siñor– no haré desaparecer a los sabios d’Edom y la inteligencia e la montaña d’Esaú? 9 Tus valientes tendrán miedo, Temán, a fin de que todo hombre sea extirpado de la montaña de Esaú. Por la masacre, 10 por la violencia contra tu hermano Jacob, la vergüenza te cubrirá y tú serás extirpado para siempre. 11 El día en que estabas allí presente, cuando los extranjeros llevaban a su ejército cautivo, cuando extraños franqueaban sus puertas y echaban suertes sobre Jerusalén, tú también eras como uno de ellos. 12 ¡No mires con aire de triunfo a tu hermano en el día de su desastre! ¡No te alegres por los hijos de Judá en el día de su perdición! ¡No profieras insolencias en el día de la angustia! 13 ¡No entres por la puerta de mi pueblo en el día de su ruina! ¡No te regocijes, también tú, al ver su desgracia en el día de su ruina! ¡No extiendas tu mano hacia sus riquezas en el día de su ruina! --Chabi 10:56 29 dic 2008 (UTC) Problemas Intentaré resolverlo pero va a tardar un poco porque aún faltan por definir algunas cuestiones de las políticas pero no te preocupes por ello. --Chabi 10:59 30 dic 2008 (UTC) Feliz año nuevo En primer lugar, quería desearte un feliz año nuevo, que se espera lleno de trabajo. Y quería también pedirte que me tradujeras esto, es la segunda parte de lo que te mandé l aúltima vez: 14 ¡No te apostes en las encrucijadas para exterminar a sus fugitivos! ¡No entregues a sus sobrevivientes en el día de la angustia! 15 ¡Porque está cerca el Día del Señor contra todas las naciones! Lo mismo que tú has hecho, se te hará a ti: ¡tu merecido recaerá sobre tu cabeza! 16 Sí, como ustedes bebieron sobre mi Montaña santa, así beberán sin cesar todas las naciones: ¡beberán y se hartarán, y serán como si nunca hubieran existido! 17 Pero sobre la montaña de Sión habrá refugiados –ese será un lugar santo– y la casa de Jacob reconquistará sus posesiones. 18 ¡La casa de Jacob será un fuego, la casa de José, una llama y la casa de Esaú, la paja! La abrasarán y la consumirán, y no habrá sobrevivientes en la casa de Esaú, porque ha hablado el Señor. 19 Los del Négueb poseerán la montaña de Esaú y la Sefelá, el país de los filisteos; ellos poseerán el territorio de Efraím y el territorio de Samaría, y Benjamín ocupará Galaad. 20 Los deportados, este ejército de los israelitas, poseerán el país de los cananeos hasta Sarepta, y los deportados de Jerusalén que están en Sefarad, poseerán las ciudades del Négueb. 21 Ellos subirán victoriosos a la montaña de Sión, para juzgar a la montaña de Esaú. ¡Y al Señor pertenecerá la realeza! --Chabi 20:55 2 ene 2009 (UTC) SALMOS Te dejo el siguiente Salmo SALMO 9 1 Del maestro de coro. Para oboes y arpa. Salmo de David. Acción de gracias por la justicia de Dios 2 Alef Te doy gracias, Señor, de todo corazón y proclamaré todas tus maravillas 3 Quiero alegrarme y regocijarme en ti, y cantar himnos a tu Nombre, Altísimo. 4 Bet Cuando retrocedían mis enemigos, tropezaron y perecieron delante de ti, 5 porque tú defendiste mi derecho y mi causa, sentándote en el trono como justo Juez. 6 Guímel Escarmentaste a las naciones, destruiste a los impíos y borraste sus nombres para siempre; 7 desapareció el enemigo: es una ruina irreparable; arrasaste las ciudades, y se perdió hasta su recuerdo 8 He Pero el Señor reina eternamente y establece su trono para el juicio: 9 él gobierna al mundo con justicia y juzga con rectitud a las naciones. 10 Vau El Señor es un baluarte para el oprimido, un baluarte en los momentos de peligro. 11 ¡Confíen en ti los que veneran tu Nombre, porque tú no abandonas a los que te buscan! 12 Zain Canten al Señor, que reina en Sión, proclamen entre los pueblos sus proezas. 13 Porque él pide cuenta de la sangre, se acuerda de los pobres y no olvida su clamor. 14 Jet El Señor se apiadó de mí, contempló mi aflicción; me tomó y me alzó de las puertas de la Muerte, 15 para que pudiera proclamar sus alabanzas y alegrarme por su victoria en las puertas de Sión. 16 Tet Los pueblos se han hundido en la fosa que abrieron, su pie quedó atrapado en la red que ocultaron. 17 El Señor se dio a conocer, hizo justicia, y el impío se enredó en sus propias obras. 18 Iod Vuelvan al Abismo los malvados, todos los pueblos que se olvidan de Dios. 19 Caf Porque el pobre no será olvidado para siempre ni se malogra eternamente la esperanza del humilde. 20 ¡Levántate, Señor! que los hombres no se envanezcan, y las naciones sean juzgadas en tu presencia. 21 Infúndeles pánico, Señor, para que aprendan que no son más que hombres. --Chabi 18:06 4 ene 2009 (UTC) Traducción ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Me puedes traducir el siguiente texto al murciano, por favor? RUT Capítulo 1 1 Durante el tiempo de los Jueces hubo una gran sequía en el país, y un hombre de Belén de Judá emigró a los campos de Moab, con su mujer y sus dos hijos. 2 El hombre se llamaba Elimélec, su esposa Noemí, y sus dos hijos, Majlón y Quilión: eran efrateos, de Belén de Judá. Una vez llegados a los campos de Moab, se establecieron allí. 3 Al morir Elimélec, el esposo de Noemí, ella se quedó con sus hijos. 4 Estos se casaron con mujeres moabitas –una se llamaba Orpá y la otra Rut– y así vivieron unos diez años. 5 Pero también murieron Majlón y Quilión, y Noemí se quedó sola, sin hijos y sin esposo. 6 Entonces se decidió a volver junto con sus nueras, abandonando los campos de Moab, porque se enteró de que el Señor había visitado a su pueblo y le había proporcionado alimento. 7 Así abandonó, en compañía de sus nueras, el país donde había vivido. Mientras regresaban al país de Judá, 8 Noemí dijo a sus nueras: «Váyanse, vuelva cada una a la casa de su madre. ¡Que el Señor tenga misericordia de ustedes, como ustedes la tuvieron con mis hijos muertos y conmigo! 9 Que el Señor les dé un lugar para vivir tranquilas, en compañía de un nuevo esposo». Y las besó. Pero ellas prorrumpieron en sollozos 10 y le respondieron: «No, volveremos contigo a tu pueblo». 11 Noemí insistió: «Regresen, hijas mías. ¿Por qué quieren venir conmigo? ¿Acaso tengo aún hijos en mi seno para que puedan ser sus esposos? 12 Vuélvanse, hijas mías, vayan. Yo soy demasiado vieja para casarme. Y aunque dijera que todavía no perdí las esperanzas, que esta misma noche voy a unirme con un hombre, y que tendré hijos, 13 ¿esperarían ustedes hasta que ellos se hagan grandes? ¿Dejarían por eso de casarse? No, hijas mías; mi suerte es más amarga que la de ustedes, porque la mano del Señor se ha desatado contra mí». 14 Ellas volvieron a prorrumpir en sollozos, pero al fin Orpá despidió a su suegra con un beso, mientras que Rut se quedó a su lado. 15 Noemí le dijo: «Mira, tu cuñada regresa a su pueblo y a sus dioses; regresa tú también con ella». 16 Pero Rut le respondió: «No insistas en que te abandone y me vuelva, porque yo iré adonde tú vayas y viviré donde tú vivas. Tu pueblo será mi pueblo y tu Dios será mi Dios. 17 Moriré donde tú mueras y allí seré enterrada. Que el Señor me castigue más de lo debido, si logra separarme de ti algo que no sea la muerte». 18 Al ver que Rut se obstinaba en ir con ella, Noemí dejó de insistir. 19 Entonces caminaron las dos juntas hasta llegar a Belén. Su llegada conmocionó a toda la ciudad, y las mujeres exclamaban: «¡Pero si esta es Noemí!». 20 Ella, en cambio, respondía: «No me llamen más Noemí; díganme Mará, porque el Todopoderoso me ha llenado de amargura. 21 Partí llena de bienes y el Señor me hace volver sin nada. ¿Por qué me siguen llamando Noemí, si el Señor da testimonio contra mí y el Todopoderoso me ha hecho desdichada?». 22 Así regresó Noemí con su nuera, la moabita Rut, la que había venido de los campos de Moab. Cuando llegaron a Belén, comenzaba la cosecha de la cebada. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. --Chabi 14:35 23 ene 2009 (UTC) Más textos Capítulo 2 1 Noemí tenía, por parte de su esposo, un pariente muy rico llamado Booz, de la familia de Elimélec. 2 Rut, la moabita, dijo una vez a Noemí: «Déjame ir a recoger espigas al campo, detrás de alguien que me haga ese favor». «Puedes ir, hija mía», le respondió ella. 3 Entonces Rut se puso a recoger espigas en el campo, detrás de los que cosechaban, y tuvo la suerte de hacerlo en una parcela perteneciente a Booz, el de la familia de Elimélec. 4 En ese preciso momento, llegaba Booz de Belén y saludó a los cosechadores, diciendo: «El Señor esté con ustedes». «El Señor te bendiga», le respondieron. 5 Booz preguntó al capataz: «¿De quién es esta muchacha?». 6 El capataz le respondió: «Es una joven moabita que volvió con Noemí de los campos de Moab. 7 Ella pidió que le permitieran recoger y juntar las espigas detrás de los cosechadores. Desde que llegó por la mañana, ha estado de pie todo el tiempo, y ahora está aquí descansando un poco». 8 Entonces Booz dijo a Rut: «¡Oyeme bien, hija mía! No vayas a recoger espigas a otro campo ni te alejes para nada de aquí; quédate junto a mis servidores. 9 Fíjate en qué terreno cosechan y ve detrás de ellos. Ya di orden a mis servidores para que no te molesten. Si tienes sed, ve a beber en los cántaros el agua que ellos saquen». 10 Rut se postró con el rostro en tierra y exclamó: «¿Por qué te he caído en gracia para que te fijes en mí, si no soy más que una extranjera?». 11 Booz le respondió: «Me han contado muy bien todo lo que hiciste por tu suegra después que murió tu marido, y cómo has dejado a tu padre, a tu madre y tu tierra natal, para venir a un pueblo desconocido. 12 Que el Señor te pague lo que has hecho; que te recompense con creces el Señor, el Dios de Israel, al que has acudido para refugiarte bajo sus alas». 13 Rut le dijo: «¡Ojalá pueda contar siempre con tu favor! Tú me has consolado y me has hablado amistosamente, a pesar de que ni siquiera soy como una de tus servidoras». 14 A la hora de la comida, Booz le dijo: «Acércate aquí; come de este pan y moja tu bocado en el vinagre». Rut se sentó al lado de los cosechadores y él le ofreció un puñado de grano tostado. Ella comió hasta quedar saciada y aún le sobró. 15 Cuando se levantó para volver a recoger las espigas, Booz ordenó a sus servidores: «Déjenla recoger también entre las gavillas y no la molesten. 16 Más aún, saquen algunas espigas de las gavillas y déjenlas caer, y cuando ella las recoja, no le digan nada». 17 Así Rut estuvo recogiendo espigas hasta el atardecer. Luego desgranó lo que había recogido, y era casi una bolsa de cebada. 18 Ella tomó el grano, regresó a la ciudad y mostró a su suegra lo que había recogido. También sacó la comida que le había sobrado y se la dio. 19 Su suegra le preguntó: «¿Dónde has ido hoy a recoger espigas? ¿Dónde estuviste trabajando? ¡Bendito sea el que se interesó por ti!». Rut contó a su suegra con quién había estado trabajando y le dijo: «Estuve trabajando en el campo de un hombre llamado Booz». 20 Entonces Noemí exclamó: «¡Bendito sea de parte del Señor, que no deja de manifestar su bondad ni a los vivos ni a los muertos!». Luego añadió: «Ese hombre es pariente cercano nuestro, es uno de los que tienen el deber de responder por nosotros». 21 Rut dijo a su suegra: «Incluso me permitió quedarme con sus servidores hasta que termine la cosecha». 22 Noemí le respondió: «Es conveniente, hija mía, que vayas con las servidoras de ese hombre; así nadie te molestará en otro campo». 23 Rut siguió recogiendo espigas con las servidoras de Booz, hasta que terminó la cosecha de la cebada y del trigo. Mientras tanto, vivía con su suegra. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. --Chabi 11:42 24 ene 2009 (UTC) : Ya he votado. --Chabi 11:51 24 ene 2009 (UTC) correcciones Hola, soy Chabi. Por favor, te pido que no corrijas los textos de Iocef. Puede que estén mal, pero por ahora deja que se queden como están. Lo que ahora necesitamos es que se traduzcan partes de la Biblia al murciano. No te preocupes por los textos, que yo me encargaré de hablar personalmente con Iocef pero no empieces una guerra de ediciones con él, por favor, tan solo deja que él "corrija" los textos y tú sólo pon tus corecciones en la página de discusión. La prioridad ahora es la traducción de textos bíblicos para conseguir el código. Espero no enfadarte con esto pero, créeme, es lo mejor. --Chabi 18:57 26 ene 2009 (UTC) Varios cosas # Te pido que, por favor, no vuelvas a utilizar lenguaje grosero en esta wiki. No favorece a nadie, ni a ti, ni al mencionado ni a la Wikia. # Iocef está intentando traducir los artículos al murciano más puro, sin castellanismos, por lo que puede sonar un poco raro. No te preocupes por ello porque seguramente la gente de l'Ajuntaera lo arreglará. Iocef tiene mucho contacto con l'Ajuntaera y me ha explicado siempre el porqué usa cada palabra. # Respecto a tu página de usuario, la he protegido. Creo no la puedes editar tú tampoco (xd). En cuanto a lo de blaqnuear páginas y vandalizar, ya he hablado con él pero, por favor, la edición que él haga no al toques. Puede parecer raro lo que te estoy diciendo, pero estamos intentando hacer algo con l'Ajuntaera y la Wiki así que deja las ediciones de Iocef, por favor. Si están mal, no te preocupes que las corrigen. # Por ahora, y a riesgo de ser un pesado, te pido que traduzcas los salmos. En serio, es de suma importancia para conseguir el código. Más que cualquier artículo de la Wikia. --Chabi 19:15 26 ene 2009 (UTC)